By You Side
by Ohana Caroline
Summary: "Tudo que via era o garoto, o qual não sabia o nome, da sala ao lado.  ...  Sabia que não iria mais vê-lo, mas mesmo assim seu coração tinha a necessidade de saber mais sobre ele, mesmo que só pudessem conversar uma única vez"   .:SasuSaku:. UA


**By You Side**

_Por Hana Haruno Uchiha_

"_O tempo que desperdiçamos_

_Tentando achar o sentido disso tudo"_

**Quinto dia**

Suspirou

Tudo nele era perfeito demais. Seu semblante sério, suas sobrancelhas arqueadas e seus cabelos negros que, vez ou outra, caiam-lhe na face pálida. Não sabia em que aula estava, ou o que estava ao seu redor. Tudo que via era o garoto, o qual não sabia o nome, da sala ao lado.

-Haruno Sakura, isso já está me deixando extremamente irritada! Vai ficar ai, sentada, só olhando para ele com cara de idiota? Essa é a ultima semana de aula!

A voz aguda em seu ouvido a fez pular assustada.

-Ino, não precisa gritar! – Bradou, colocando uma das mãos em um dos ouvidos.

Pensou na força das palavras, isso a fez estremecer.

-Eu não estou olhando para ninguém! – Defendeu-se, negando.

O comentário fez a loira revirar as orbes azuis. Nada respondeu.

Voltou seus olhos para ele. Anotava algo, o fone preto nos ouvidos denunciava os pés que balançavam freneticamente. Ao ritmo da música.

Como nunca tinha o reparado? Ele era tão discreto assim? Ao ponto de estar presente há um ano e ao mesmo tempo não estar?

Suspirou.

Só havia notado-o no final do ano, pois nunca reparara na sala ao lado, e nem no garoto perfeito que sempre estivera lá.

Decidiu parar de observá-lo mesmo não querendo, como Ino havia lhe dito, só havia uma semana, terminaria os estudos e não iria mais vê-lo.

**Intervalo**

Procurou-o pela imensidão do pátio escolar. Descobriu o porquê de nunca tê-lo visto antes, ele nunca estava à vista.

-Cadê você...? - Sussurrou.

Por que ele sempre estava nos lugares inimagináveis?

Decidiu parar de procurá-lo, foi em direção a cantina.

Os olhos curiosos pousaram nos desenhos abstratos do piso de mármore que se estendia pela grande pátio.

Sentiu seu corpo se chocar com algo, ou _alguém._

-Me desculpe... – Disse-lhe uma voz masculina se distanciando. Levantou os olhos para a face masculina.

Era ele.

Suas pernas e suas mãos ficavam cada vez mais tremulas.

-N...não fo...foi nada – Gaguejou.

Ele apenas assentiu e seguiu seu caminho.

**Quarto dia**

Chegara à escola, sentara no mesmo lugar. Não conseguiu evitar sentir-se mal ao constatar que ele não estava lá.

Poderia ter se atrasado, não poderia?

Suspirou.

Não queria pensar na terceira opção, a opção de não vê-lo mais. Ele não podia parar de freqüentar as aulas, poderia? As notas haviam sido fechadas, não havia trabalhos pendentes, não havia mais nada.

-Será que ele vem amanhã?

Não pode evitar o sussurro sair de seus lábios entreabertos.

**Intervalo**

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Virou-se para a loira que havia sentado ao seu lado.

-Uchiha Sasuke – Repetiu. – O nome dele é Uchiha Sasuke.

Arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Nome de quem, criatura? – Perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ora de quem! Qual é o garoto que você ficou olhando a semana passada inteira? – Ralhou.

-Eu já disse porquinha, não fiquei olhando para ninguém! – Reafirmou novamente, se defendendo e ainda negando.

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim. Mas não venha me perguntar o que mais eu descobri sobre ele, não vou lhe informar mais nada! – Fingiu-se emburrada, levantando-se.

-O que você descobriu?

Os seus olhos brilharam.

-Qual é? Você não sabe de quem eu estou falando! Não é verdade?

Queria saber mais sobre ele, mas não queria admitir que o admirava.

Sempre fora curiosa, e isso não mudaria.

-Está bem, eu sei de quem você está falando... Satisfeita?

-Bom, agora sim! – O sorriso da loira aumentou gradativamente. – Descobri o nome dele e algumas preferências... – Hesitou.

-Diga-me logo, porquinha!

**Terceiro dia**

Sentara em seu lugar. Não havia muitas pessoas nas salas, mas mesmo assim não tirava os olhos do lugar dele.

Logo o professor entrou em sua sala chamando a atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam na sala.

A porta se fechou.

**Intervalo **

Estava o observando novamente. Seus cabelos naturalmente espetados na parte traseira, seu uniforme desarrumado e sua expressão séria. Estava na companhia de dois amigos que falavam animadamente. Mas ele sempre indiferente.

Ela sempre buscava o olhar dele. Até que conseguira.

O sinal soou.

Ele apenas se levantou e dirigiu-se a entrada das salas.

Lançou-a um pequeno olhar.

Entrou na sala.

**Penúltimo dia**

Passara o dia anterior pensando naquele pequeno olhar que ele havia lhe lançado, não era grande coisa, mas de algum jeito aqueceu seu coração.

Decidiu-se. Falaria com ele.

-Férias! – Disse sua amiga loira ao chegar à sala e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-É... – Seu desanimo era visível, e ambas sabiam o porquê.

-Haruno Sakura, precisarei falar com você na próxima aula, depois do intervalo! – Disse o homem sério a sua frente. Seu professor. – Estarei na sala ao lado.

Seu coração acelerou-se.

**Intervalo**

Não o achou novamente, mas dessa vez as palavras estavam na ponta da língua, caso se esbarrassem. Não agiria como uma idiota como da primeira vez.

Resolveu subir para sua sala. Ouvir música e ficar sozinha. Somente isso.

Sentou-se em seu lugar, e ele estava lá, a observando.

Sorriu.

Ambos abaixaram a cabeça. Ele não voltou a encará-la.

**Fim do intervalo **

Bateu três vezes na porta, ouviu um baixo 'entre' e entrou.

Foi até a mesa de seu professor, não olhou para a carteira a frente.

- Haruno Sakura, sente-se. – Assim o fez.

Tomou coragem para encarar a face pálida a sua frente. Ele era mais bonito assim, de perto. Ele olhava para a porta entreaberta.

Não ouviu uma só palavra que seu professor lhe dissera, apenas o analisou, detalhe por detalhe.

Saiu da sala.

**Ultimo dia.**

Estava decidido, falaria com ele.

Sabia que não iria mais vê-lo, mas mesmo assim seu coração tinha a necessidade de saber mais sobre ele, mesmo que só pudessem conversar uma única vez

As aulas decorreram, demoradamente.

Sempre arrumava desculpas para abrir a porta, mas nunca arrumava alguma convincente, eram somente as mesmas. E quando conseguia, a porta do outro lado estava fechada.

Era sempre assim, mas não fazia mais diferença, não até a hora do intervalo.

**Intervalo**

Seu coração acelerado deixava-a sem ar.

Por sorte, ou quem sabe destino, não precisou procurá-lo. Estava no mesmo lugar, com seus amigos. Somente iria deixar os amigos saírem, e falaria com ele.

Esperou.

E algum tempo depois ele estava sozinho. _Era a hora._

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente.

-Oi. – Sorriu

-Oi. – Respondeu, arqueando as sobrancelhas, confuso.

-Hum... T... tudo bem com v...você? – Gaguejou. Corou intensamente ao notar um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso, que brotara nos lábios finos do moreno.

-Sim. – Pausou – E você?

-Er... Também... – Sorriu corada. – Q...qual seu n...nome?

Sabia o nome dele, mas gostaria que ele perguntasse e soubesse o seu.

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Viu seu plano submerso.

-Ah... M...me chamo Sakura, Haruno Sakura. – Ele não perguntou, mas isso não importava.

O sinal soou.

Só então percebera que esperara tempo demais.

-Bom, tenho que ir. – Disse ele. – É... Ultimo dia de aula, ultimo ano... A gente se esbarra por ai, algum dia... – Sorriu abertamente pela primeira vez. Aquele sorriso aberto e sincero encantou-a

Estava absorta, seus pensamentos estavam tão fora de sintonia que não notou a silueta masculina desaparecer pela multidão, mas lembrou-se das suas ultimas palavras.

"_A gente se esbarra por ai, algum dia..."_

Repreendeu-se. Negou-o.

Ela sabia, nunca mais iria vê-lo.

"_Sabendo que erros são cometidos novamente_

_E isso está no passado,_

_Não faz sentido agora_

_[...]_

_Tudo o que estou pedindo_

_Você é tudo que estou pedindo"_

**Fim**


End file.
